What will it take?
by tinhead
Summary: Draco's first night as a death eater. Who's house? Dumbledore finally gets whats coming for him (well what i think is, anyway)


A random story that I cooked up while lying in bed one night, being bored.

Feelings stuff.  So if you're an anti-emotional person, don't read.

Disclaimer:  I steal JK's character and twist them into evil malfunctioning psychos.  MWAHAHAHAHA.

**~*~*~*~*~**

**What Will It Take?**

Draco Malfoy shivered with excitement.  

It was past midnight, and hard to see, but he was able to follow the shadowy form of his father to the boundaries of somebody's yard.

Death Eaters stood around them, staring up at the house.

 "Who lives here, Father?" he asked quietly.

Lucius Malfoy sneered.  "Probably some mudblood.  I do not know.  The Lord has instructed us to go to this house tonight.  It will be good training for you."  He turned to the twenty or so other death eaters with a nasty grin on his face.  "Let the fun begin."

The Death Eaters cheered loudly, and one of them stepped forward and blew open the door.

Draco smiled as he rushed into the house.  *_I hope it's Granger...*_

 There was no one on the first floor, so they went up the stairs, yelling and jeering 

They entered the first bedroom.  Two muggles were sitting in their bed, holding eachother fearfully.

"What do you want?" the man demanded "Leave us alone, you bastards!"

"CRUCIO!"

The man screamed in pain.

His wife was in tears.  "Please!  Please, don't torture him! I beg you!"

Lucius Malfoy lifted his curse, and turned to look at her.  

He grinned manically.  "As you wish, my lady.  AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Her husband fell dead on the ground, and his wife let out a long blood curdling scream.

The Death Eaters just laughed.  Draco tried to laugh along with them, but couldn't seem to find this very funny.  _I probably get better at handling this.  Father did._

A flash of green light, a thump, and the screaming stopped.  The woman was dead.

Draco started to feel sick in his stomach as they went to the next room.  He wondered who would be in it.  Would he know them?

They pushed open the door, only to find the covers of the bed ripped back and its occupants gone.

"Quick!" Lucius roared "Search the house!  We can't let the brat get away!"

The other death eaters were enraged.  They ran in every direction, trying to find the missing person.

Draco was slowly searching the broom cupboard when – 

"FOUND HER!  DOWN HERE!"

The Death Eaters rushed down the stairs towards the front door, and Draco caught a glimpse of the girl who had been trying to sneak out the front door.

It was Hermione Granger.

_Oh no.  I wasn't being serious.  I don't want her to die!_

But die she inevitably would.  Draco could only pray that it would be quick.

But, no.

He gritted his teeth behind his mask, as she was hit with 3 rounds of the Cruciatus curse.

He clenched his fists.  He could taste the saltiness of the tears sliding down his face.

The Death Eaters cut her with their wands, until she was covered in blood.

And they taunted her.

"Hey little Mudblood, what are you going to do now?"

"You don't deserve to be a wizard." 

"Your parents were disgusting, pathetic Muggles, just like you.  We killed them, you know."

At this comment, Hermione leapt up with a strength that she no longer possessed, and kicked the death eater in a tender spot.  He doubled up in pain.  

The other death eaters became enraged.  "How dare you harm those who are better then you!" one screamed "How dare you!"

The cut her deeper, kicked her, punched her, broke her bones.  They showed no mercy.

But she never screamed.

Finally, when she was barely alive, they stopped, and laughed.  "Come, let us go.  She's almost dead.  Let her die alone."

They laughed.  Draco tried to stem his tears.  The Death Eaters disapparated, but Draco stood where he was.  

His father turned to him.  "Come, Draco."

"Father, " he said, putting on a cruel voice. "May I stay a little longer?"

His father sniggered, thinking his son would torture her further.  "Of course, Draco.  It'll be good training for you.  When you've gotten bored, apparate back to Hogwarts.  Don't get caught!" 

Draco felt sick, but grinned and nodded at his father.

"You'll make a fine Death Eater one day, son."  Lucius disapperated.

Draco ripped off his mask and ran to his classmate's side, dropping to his knees and taking her bloodied hand.

"Hermione" he whispered sadly.

She was scarcely alive.  "Draco?"

"I'm sorry! I'm so, so sorry." Tears ran down his face and mixed with her blood.

Hermione smiled sadly.  "It's not your fault."

Draco shook his head "How can you say that?" he choked out.  

"Because its not.  You didn't hurt me.  You didn't torture me.  You didn't kill my parents.  I know i'm going to die, Draco.  It's _not_ your fault."

"No. You're not going to die.  I'm going to take you to the Hospital Wing and Madam Pomfrey's going to make you better again."

"Draco..."

"Hermione!  Stop it! You're not going to die!"  He was hyperventilating. 

"DRACO!"  he looked up into her pain-filled eyes.

"I'm going to die.  There's nothing you, or anyone else can do to save me."

He dropped his head and started sobbing into his hands.

"Draco, I want you to do me a favour."

"Anything."

"Tell Harry and Ron, thankyou for everything, and that I love them, and that I'm sorry for leaving so quick. Tell them for me would you?"

Draco nodded.  Her face was all bleary.

"And do me another favour?  This is a really big one."

"Yes..."

"Leave the darkness.  It's not worth it.  Fight for the light.  Please, do it for me.  Take my place."

"I will do it, Hermione."

She smiled at him.  "Thankyou."

He looked up into her eyes.  "I'm sorry for tonight.  And for all the pain I caused you at school.  For calling you names and being mean to you because of your blood.  I've been an idiot, Hermione.  Now I know that none of that pureblood crap matters.  Can you forgive me?" 

Hermione smiled at him weakly.  "Yes, always.  Be strong, Draco.  This is your chance.  Don't be bitter, like Snape.  You must forgive yourself, as well."

Draco nodded.

"Goodbye, Draco.  Live my life for me.  I'm sorry it had to end like this, but I'll be watching over you."

"I'll miss you Hermione."  He choked out, and wrapped his arms around her.

She smiled a last true smile, and then she was gone.

Draco cried for Hermione until he heard the Aurors coming.  Then, he gathered her up in his arms and disapparated to a place near Hogwarts.

~*~*~*~*~

Harry paced Dumbledore's office.  Ron sat in a corner, his face white.  Dumbledore sat calmly at his desk, his fingertips pressed together.

Harry had had a dream.  About Voldemort.  And Harry's Voldemort dreams were always true.

"Professor we _have_ to do _something!"_  Harry burst out suddenly. 

 "Harry, I have sent a message to the Ministry of Magic, and they will send their Auror's to the Granger house – "

"THAT'S NOT GOOD ENOUGH!"  he roared.  "ONE OF MY BEST FRIENDS MIGHT DIE, AND ALL YOU CAN DO IS SEND OUT SOME STUPID BRAINLESS AURORS!"

"Harry, calm down – "

"NO I WON'T CALM DOWN!  I'VE ALREADY LOST MY GODFATHER AND THE CLOSEST THING I EVER HAD TO A FATHER AND IT'S **YOUR FAULT**!  AND IF HERMIONE DIES, IT'LL BE YOUR FAULT TOO!"

"Harry, your friend – "

"YOU DON'T GET IT DO YOU?  ALL THESE PEOPLE ARE MY FAMILY!  THERE THE ONLY FAMILY I HAVE!  HERMIONE ISN'T JUST MY FRIEND, SHE'S MY SISTER!  

IT'S _YOUR_ FAULT MY MUM AND DAD DIED!  _YOU_ SHOULD'VE BEEN THE SECRET KEEPER!  

IT'S _YOUR_ FAULT I WAS STUCK WITH THE DURSLEYS!  

IT'S _YOUR _FAULT SIRIUS WENT TO AZKABAN!

NOW IT'S _YOUR_ FAULT SIRIUS IS **DEAD**!

AND IT'LL BE _YOUR_ FAULT IF HERMIONE DIES!  DO YOU CARE? DO YOU EVEN CARE?  OR ARE THEY JUST _PLAYERS_ IN YOUR GAME, MADE TO DIE AT YOUR DIPOSAL.  I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU SAY, I'M GOING TO HERMIONE'S HOUSE **RIGHT NOW **AND YOU CAN'T STOP ME!"

Harry wrenched open the office door, Ron and Dumbledore hot on his heels.  He ran down the staircase, and stumbled out the door, only to almost trip over a dark figure, who was huddled, sobbing at the foot of the gargoyle.  

It was Draco Malfoy.  

And he was holding Hermione.  

And she was dead.

Gray eyes met green.

"I'm so sorry, Harry.  I couldn't save her."

Ron, appeared at his side, and stumbled backwards, shocked and crying.

Harry didn't feel the sadness, yet.  He just felt an immense anger.

He turned around slowly to face Dumbledore.  

"I hate you."  He whispered venomously.

He drew back his hand and punched his headmaster hard in the face, breaking the half moon spectacles and his nose.

Then, he turned and ran away, but stopped halfway done the corridor to turn and scream one last thing at Dumbledore.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" 

A shell–shocked Dumbledore watched as Harry ran away.  

"I'm sorry" he whispered to his retreating back.  "It's all my fault."

~~*~~

_Everything I've touched has rot away._

_Can I redeem myself for the pain I've caused?_

Born to lose  

- A Death For Every Sin

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

Haha.  Sorry, I like being mean to Dumbledore.  He pisses me off sometimes.

He's always so bloody CALM!


End file.
